


You Were My New Dream

by Bethamus



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethamus/pseuds/Bethamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My story begins were most thought it ended, in the tower where Mother Gothel dies. Me and Eugene end up together. What more could you ask for, right? Wrong!!! Gothel never died that's just what she wanted everyone to think and her trick worked. Well, until me and Eugene's daughter Rosezella came up missing with a note left in her crib.  r&r let me know what y'all think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story i have written. And i have not seen anyone do a story quite like this so let me know if y'all like it.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair."

Rapunzel's hair drops out the window.

"Finally," murmured Eugene. Eugene climbs up.

"Rapunzel, where are you?" he asks.

Rapunzel comes out of a dark shadow with a gag in her mouth and is chained to the wall.

"What happened to you, Blondie!?" asked a surprised Eugene.

He rushed over to help her, when Gothel jumps out from the shadows. Eugene turns around, but she was too late. He felt a sharp pain in his side. Rapunzel manages to get her gag off and screams as Eugene falls to the floor. Gothel started dragging Rapunzel down the secret stair case.

Rapunzel starts crying and says "Please, let me heal him." 

"No." says Gothel, firmly.

"If you let me heal him I will never try to get away, ever. I will never fight and I will do anything you say," said Rapunzel frantically. 

"Fine, but no funny business or you will regret it, so help me god," stated Gothel. 

"No funny business." repeated Rapunzel.

Gothel removes the chains from Rapunzel and puts them on Eugene so he can't escape. Then she leans down and whispers in his ear so that Rapunzel can't hear.

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid or I will kill Rapunzel."said Gothel.

Then she gets up and walks away then Rapunzel runs over.

"Oh Eugene, look at you." cried Rapunzel.

She starts to wrap her hair around his wound.Then right before she starts to sing Eugene gathers all the strength he had in him.

And shouts "Rapunzel, No!"

He starts to cry. Like a man of course.

"I wouldn't let you die." Rapunzel said, broken hearted.

"But if I let you do this you will die." explained Eugene.

Rapunzel shushed Eugene as she laid his head down.

"Rapunzel before you do, one last thing."said Eugene, gasping for air.

"Anything!!!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"A kiss?"asked Eugene.

Rapunzel leans down to give him a good-bye kiss. When all of a sudden she feels someone or something tugging on her hair.She opens her eyes to see what's going on and she see's all her hair has been cut off and is on the floor. 

"Eugene, what did you do!?" screamed Rapunzel.

Gothel starts screaming as she begins to age older and older. She starts to back-up then she trips and falls out the window. Rapunzel runs over to the window a little hesitant and unsure to what she in going to find, but to her surprise there was nothing there. She rushed back over to Eugene's side. Eugene is whispering and Rapunzel is trying really hard to make out his words.

"What Eugene? I don't understand."cried Rapunzel.

He spoke up and said. "You were my new dream." With a faint smile on his face. 

He slowly starts to close his eyes. Overcome with panic, Rapunzel starts smacking his face.

"Eugene don't leave me! Don't even think about it Eugene! EUGENE!!!"screamed Rapunzel.

She began to sing to him. 

"Flower gleam and glow let your power shine make..."

Her singing became crying so she laid her head on his chest and continued to cry. When all of a sudden her tears started glowing gold and his wound was starting to heal.Then Rapunzel sat up and saw her hair starting to grow and turn blonde again as she started rising into the air. Her hair had grown back to it's full length.Then she was on the ground again. She looked at Eugene who was starting to wake up.

"Oh Eugene, I thought I had lost you forever."cried Rapunzel.

"You can never get rid of me Blondie." said Eugene, as they held one another.

 

"Well lets go meet your folks. What do you say?"asked Eugene.

"I would love that ."said Rapunzel grinning from ear to ear.

She kissed him then they were on there way.


	2. the King and Queen

When they finally made it back into town, Rapunzel was glowing with joy.

"Eugene, look, we are almost there." stated Rapunzel excitedly. 

"We sure are Blondie." replied Eugene.

"What should I to say to my parents. I mean I have been gone for eighteen years. I don't think I can walk in and be like 'Hi, I'm Rapunzel, your daughter. remember me?' " exclaimed Rapunzel.

"Just be yourself, they will know it's you. How could they not? I mean, look at you. You look just like them." explained Eugene.

When they finally reached the castle Rapunzel was so scared that she could hardly stand it any longer, so Eugene ran up the stairs leading up to the castle and knocked on the big white doors. About two minutes later a butler came to the door. He told them to go away for the King and Queen would not see them now. Then Rapunzel spoke up.

"I'm Rapunzel, princess of Corona." she stated.

The Butler called for Guards. Then the Guards came out the castle and arrested Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Let go of me, I am the princess of Corona!" shouted Rapunzel.

The Guards threw Rapunzel and Eugene in a cell. Then they realized that it was Flynn Rider and took him to a maximum security cell to wait to be hung. The King and Queen wanted to know what all the commotion was about, so one of the Guards started to explain.

"Well, you see your majesty's, a girl showed up at the castle door and was claiming to be the princess on Corona. So we imprisoned her and the man that was with her, who turned out to be Flynn Rider so we put him in a maximum security cell." explained Garry the Guard.

"I want to see her. The girl claiming to be my daughter." said the Queen.

"Isabella I don't think....."the King said before being interrupted by the Queen.

"I want to see her. Bring her to me." commanded the Queen.

"But your majesty....."started the Guard.

"Do as she says." blurted the King.

"Right away your highness." the Guard answered.

Garry turned around and was on his way to where Rapunzel was being held prisoner.

"Come with me my lady." said the Guard.

"Where?" asked Rapunzel, a little frightened.

"To see the King and Queen."explained Garry.

So she got up and he took off the chains that were on her wrists and went to the throne room. When they entered the King and Queen stood up and started to walk, but when they realized it was her, their walks turned into runs.

"Oh Rapunzel."cried Queen Isabella.

"Mother!" squealed Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was hugging her mother when she looks over her mothers shoulder to see her father standing there.

"Father." Rapunzel sighed.

Then reaches out to hug him, then he picks her up and squeezes her tightly then sets her back down on the firm ground.

"Rapunzel, I have missed you so so much. There was never a moment when I wasn't thinking about you." said the King.

They all started hugging. When they finally broke apart Rapunzel started talking.

"Mother, father, I want you to meet someone. His name is Eugene. He is the one who brought me here." explained Rapunzel.

"Of course. Where is he?" asked the King.

"Well, when me and Eugene got here we were arrested, as you know but, when we were taken down to the cells they recognized Eugene as being Flynn Rider, a thief. So he was taken to maximum security and is to be hanged for his bad doings. But he is a changed person, I swear." Rapunzel rambled quickly.

"Garry! GARRY!!!!" shouted the King.

"Yes your majesty?" replied Garry.

"I want this Eugene fellow, released at once. You know him as Flynn Rider. Bring him straight to me." commanded the King.

"But he is a thief your highness!" exclaimed Garry.

"NOW!." shouted the King.

"Yes your highness." said Garry.

Garry had gone done to release a prisoner for the second time today and was not happy about it.

"Flynn or whatever your name is. Come with me." demanded Garry.

"No, not yet, I need a few more minutes. You know what? It really puts a damper on things when people try to hang you twice in one week." stated Eugene sarcastically.

"Come on." said Garry with annoyance in his voice.

"Alright, let's get it over with." Eugene said sadly.

They started walking up the stairs. Eugene was thinking these were his last steps. When they came to the throne room Eugene was confused.

"Wait, what are we doing in the throne room?" asked Eugene.

Then he saw Rapunzel and ran over and gave her a big hug.

"See, I told you they would recognized you Blondie." Eugene said with a smile on his face.

"Oh Eugene, I want you to meet my parents. This is my father, King William and my mother, Queen Isabella." said Rapunzel.

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty's." said Eugene as he bowed.

"And very nice to meet you." said Queen Isabella kindly.

After a few weeks of living in the castle and the King and Queen getting to catch up with Rapunzel and getting to know Eugene, he decided to ask the King an important question.

"King William, may I have a word with you in private?" asked Eugene.

So the king showed Eugene to the door and the both exited. Then Eugene began.

"William." started Eugene. The King had insisted they be on a first name basis.

"Yes, Eugene." said the King"

"I would like to take your daughters hand in marriage. I promise to love her and to care for her and take care of her health wisely. She will never go to bed hungry. I can put a roof over her head and cloth her, maybe not in the finest clothes but i will give her the best of what i can sir. Can you give me your blessing?" asked Eugene very nervously.

"I can see that you care for my daughter very much." replied the King.

"Yes sir, very much, sir!" exclaimed Eugene.

"I give you my blessing." the King said happily.

"Thank you, you will not regret this." explained Eugene.

"I hope not. Now get in there and do it son. stated King William.

So they went back in and Eugene walked over to Rapunzel and got on one knee.

"Eugene, what are you doing?" questioned Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife. Before anyone tries to hang me for the third time." he says with a big simile on his face.

"I would love to marry you before anyone tries to hang you for the third time." Rapunzel responds.

Eugene stands up and begins to speak.

"Here comes the smolder."Eugene said sarcastically.

They start to kiss and it feels like it has only been a couple seconds but in reality is was been like five minutes. Then Rapunzel feels a hand placed firmly on her back so she stops kissing Eugene and turns around to find her mother standing there.

"Don't we have a wedding to plan?" asked Rapunzel's mother.

"Yes, yes we do." replies Rapunzel.

With one more good-bye kiss Rapunzel and her mother were on there way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think!!!!!


End file.
